


I'll Eat You Whole

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Fanvids, Hurt Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I love you so, I love you so





	I'll Eat You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Breezeblocks" by Cordelia Gartside (Alt-J cover)


End file.
